A Sweet Little Guy, like Momo
by Cheekster1
Summary: A fluffy romantic Kataang story after the series ends. Mostly a Katara centric POV. Focuses on complicated social/philosophical concepts like the show did. What new challenges await Aang & Katara as Aang learns how to become the Avatar, bringer of peace in a world still full of scars and Katara learns how to be the Avatar's girlfriend and partner in bringing this new peace.


Chapter 1: Master Katara

**AN: Hope you guys like this, my first fanfiction. I *could* make it into a full-length story. Starting before the coronation, this chapter is my take on the final kiss, or rather the conversation that follows it (and stupid Sokka). This is mostly an analysis chapter tied neatly within the last episode of the show and the Promise one**

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Mike and Bryan. May they forgive my flawed adaptation. I own nothing (clearly I have given a vow of poverty, but then how would I type this, clearly I own a computer? I do own somethings, just not any rights to the material I am writing about)**

The fires were still burning in the royal city from the final Agni Kai between Azula and Zuko. Their arrant fire had burned large swaths of the city, though most buildings only suffered minor damage in their roofs, the city looked more like a warzone then the capital of the most powerful nation. The sun was setting over the city as droves of people started making their way back. They were hesitant at first, seeing that they had just been banished, but somehow word of Azula's defeat was spreading wide. Rumors of a bright blue light were circulating, some people saying they saw the Avatar flying over the city carrying Ozai's corpse, still others claimed that the Avatar had destroyed the Earth kingdom himself and would soon wipe out all life in the fire nation as well. Really, what were people to think, their world had been turned upside down and now anything seemed possible. Prison guards abandoned their posts at the royal prisons near the royal palace; letting war prisoners kept there go. This war just didn't seem to matter anymore and either the apocalypse or a new world would rise from the ashes. But most of all, people were tired; they were all tired of this never-ending war. The feeling of wanting to end it all, either through peace or through fire (as Ozai had ventured out to do) had become a national feeling.

Katara let out a deep breath as Azula was carted away in chains by a very relieved crew of fire sages. Azula was still screaming about how she was the Firelord and that every one of them was banished, but the sages did not heed her words. The princess continued to flail about weakly as she slowly accepted her defeat. Though Katara's mind wasn't focused on the pathetic scene before her; instead, her mind had drifted to thoughts of a certain airbender, risking his life for the entire world, and for her.

Zuko put a hand on her shoulder, probably more for his physical support as much as her emotional support. While Katara was a master healer, a partial lightning bolt to the chest was not something Zuko could get over in a day. He was wrapped in linens given to him by the servants that had started to file back into the city. Though the outcome was not readily apparent, people could see the flames from their battle from miles around and had come to investigate. Nevertheless, Word was traveling fast about Azula's madness and subsequent defeat.

"He's going to be fine," Zuko reassured her softly. Saying these words seemed to cause Zuko a great deal of discomfort to speak; his other arm was across his chest, like he was trying to hold himself together as he talked.

"Yes… he has to," she said defiantly as tears started to well in her eyes. She had put so much energy into keeping a strong composure, but now that it was all over, that she had done her duty and defeated Azula, these defenses seemed less necessary. Then, all of a sudden the walls came down and Katara fell to her knees and wept. Katara wept out of stress that she might never see her beloved airbender again, wept about how she had treated him at that damned Ember Island play, wept for her brother, Toph, and Suki, whom she may never see again either. Nothing was for certain, but now that her mission was done she felt powerless. Sure, she could take Appa to see that Aang was all right, but the battle would have been over by now, the commit had long since passed over the horizon and besides, Appa was exhausted having traveled around the world nonstop for the past couple of days. There was nothing that she could do, which made Katara feel lost and helpless. Images of that firebender standing over her mother flashed before her like déjà vu, she couldn't lose Aang, she couldn't lose any of them.

Zuko watched in silence as his close friend wept. The minutes turned into an hour as the strong waterbender shook violently. His heart went out to his friend, but all he could do was place a comforting hand on her shoulder as he fought to keep conscious as exhaustion slowly claimed him. Soon Zuko was asleep next to the crouched waterbender, she followed quickly behind.

Katara awoke to the gentle nudging of one of the fire sages. She looked bleary eyed up at the red clad figure and immediately recognized him. "Shinu!" she yelled a still drowsy Katara as she wrapped her arms around her old friend.

"It is good to see you too, friend of the Avatar," replied a slightly embarrassed Shinu. "Prince Zuko made it his first priority to release any traitors or war prisoners who swore loyalty to him or the Avatar." Shinu chuckled to himself, "I guess he remembered me from Avatar Roku's temple."

"Zuko?" Katara looked around, noticing his absence. "Where is he?"

"He is resting in the palace; he gave orders not to disturb you." Replied Shinu good naturedly.

"Then why…"

"Oh yes, follow me, your friends have arrived."

Katara took time to survey her surroundings. She did not see an airship in the sky, so she assumed that it must have already landed. It had only been a few hours since the battle, but the sun had long since gone down, she assumed that she had not been out for more than a couple of hours. Katara slowly got up, stretching her sore muscles and throwing off the thin cloth blanket that had been put on her sometime during the evening. Katara stretched out her tired limbs and walked quickly behind Shinu. One thought dominated her mind as she walked: _must get to Aang. _

The airship was not located very far off from where the final Agni Ki took place, right outside the walls of the royal palace. The captured airship had just landed and its perpellers were slowly spinning down as Katara and Shinu approached the ominous craft. Katara held her breath as she saw her friends come out one by one. First Sokka limped out with the support of Suki, and then Toph confidently dragged a middle-aged man bound in earthen cuffs out of the vessel. The man was not much to look at; his greasy, singed hair covered his face. He looked like a shell of a man, not anyone Katara had ever seen before.

"The Firelord," gasped Shinu in realization, "He's alive?"

Katara ignored the comment, racing toward the group, tackling Sokka in a bear hug.

"Carful sis, my leg is broken," cried Sokka.

"Oh, Sokka I'm sorry. Let me take a look at it. " Katara quickly summoned some water from her water pouch and crouched down to check on the leg. "Well, it's just a minor fracture, but I would stay off of it for a few days." Katara turned to hug Suki and Toph. Then she looked around, expecting to see Aang behind them within the ship, but he was nowhere to be found. "Where's Aang?" Katara asked as her voice shook

As Katara looked upon Ozai her mind went to the worse of places, _what if he failed and then Toph and the others took him down? What if Aang didn't make it?_

Katara was jostled out of her trance by Toph, "snap out of it sweetness, your boyfriend is asleep in the cockpit." Toph roughly jutted her thumb back to the airship.

Katara blushed at the mention of Aang as her boyfriend, but nevertheless pushed past the others and ran into the airship, never mind the fact that she had never been in one before. Katara didn't care; she just wanted to find Aang. Katara ran through the hallway, following the logical pathway down the ship to the cockpit.

Katara found the weak airbender huddled against the wall of the cockpit. His arms and torso were exposed, his monk robe long since destroyed in the battle with Ozai. Upon closer inspection his skin was covered in burns and bruises; though not visible right after the battle, his wounds was beginning to swell in response to his injuries. To Katara he looked broken, exhausted, and vulnerable. She stepped forward, unsure if she should wake him or not, but her need for him trumped that first thought. Katara needed to see him smile again, to see his eyes light up the way they always did when he looked at her, to hear his voice again. There were a lot of wounds that she needed to heal and not all of them were inflicted from Ozai.

Her mind made up, Katara knelt next to her best friend of the past year, sitting on her legs she placing a hand on his cheek, she whispered, "Aang, wake up."

The boy stirred slightly, he appeared to be having a dream, another nightmare in fact. His face was scrunched up in a frown. Katara tried again, shaking his shoulders. This time Aang's eyes opened. Katara saw confusion in his eyes as he looked at her, then recognition as he threw his arms around her. They both held each other on the dirty, soot covered floor of that cockpit for a long time, Aang leaning back on the wall as Katara leaned forward some more to return the hug with gusto.

"Katara, you're alright!" the airbender moaned into her hair. Then spoke softly, "I'm so happy, I thought I lost you." Katara warmly returned the embrace, tears freely flowing from the two of them.

They held each other for several minutes, just basking in the warm feelings and realization that it was all over and that they both still had each other.

As they parted, they both spoke, "Katara, I," "Aang."

Aang giggled weakly as he remembered the last time this happened before the invasion, then got a sad look in his eyes as he remembered their fight on Ember Island. _Things really are different_, Aang thought to himself regretfully.

Katara recognized that look in Aang's eyes, she could guess the reason why. Seeing that Aang had retreated into his shell again, Katara was determined to make him smile again. "I was really worried about you Aang, I thought…. I thought that after you disappeared before The Comet I might never see you again." Katara paused, trying to explain how happy she really was, but perhaps the blatant truth would have to do, "I'm really glad you are okay, Aang. I… I… I don't know what I would d-do without you, not just as the Avatar, but as my friend." Katara pulled Aang into another teary eyed embrace, clinging on to him for dear life, hoping that if she held him hard enough he would open up to her.

Aang on the other hand was lost for words. His mind was going into hyperdrive trying to take in all that she had said. He knew that Katara really cared about him; they had been inseparable since the very beginning. Though Aang had not given up hope that Katara would want to be with him, he knew very well that the last time they talked, she had made it clear that she did not want to be with him. Despite that fact, Aang found it very hard not to think that this embrace meant more than platonic friendship. Nevertheless, Aang took a deep breath and pushed those feelings aside. He needed to comfort a dear friend, not distress her in her vulnerable state. Aang returned the hug weakly, still not strong enough after the battle to put all his strength into it like he wanted to.

Katara smiled when she felt his hands on her back, feeling, but not seeing the small smile creeping over his lips. That was the Aang she knew and loved… loved… yes, of course she did love him. They parted, both with love shimmering in their eyes.

"I thought I lost you too," Aang began, "once I heard from Sokka that you were fighting Azula I was really worried about you, you and Zuko, Zuko is alright, right?"

Katara smiled, "Yes, of course he is, though it wasn't him who took down Azula," a hint of pride showing in her voice. "Though he did save me from lightening." *Embellishment*

Upon hearing those words, Aang's heart was filled with both concern and thanks, "I'll have to give him that kiss I promised you I would give him," Aang joked.

"Huh?"

"After I gave you back your mother's necklace you, you gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me to give it to Zuko." Aang said blushing in remembrance of her soft lips on his skin.

Katara blushed equally red, "is that so? Hmm, well how are you going to do that if you can't even stand?" Katara quipped her hands on her hips an eyebrow raised.

Aang gave his best lopsided grin, "well, with the help of my lovely waterbending sifu I should be up and kissing Firelords in no time."

"You're impossible," Katara joked, pushing his right shoulder jokingly. Aang winced slightly, now that the euphoria of seeing Katara again was slowly wearing off he become more cognoscente that his entire body was sore, burnt, and bruised worse than ten Toph lessons. "Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt you." Katara's smile quickly turned to a concerned frown.

"No, it's not you, it just hurts everywhere."

"Well, I can fix that," Katara said with a smile, "just relax."

"Yes Sifu Katara" Katara's smile grew wider at that statement.

Katara took her time healing Aang, even pulling water out of the air when her pouch of water ran out. She hovered over each wound slowly, placing her hands on him, even though it was not required for her to heal him. Aang closed his eyes so he could not see the look of adoration in her eyes. "now turn around Aang, I want to take a look at your scar" As he turned around Katara gasped, that cursed wound had reopened. "Aang, your scar, its… its…"

"Open again, yeah I know. It stopped bleeding on the way over here; I guess I forgot about it."

Katara's eyes were filled with concern, that scar was more than just a physical wound to Katara, it held symbolic meaning of the day she almost lost him. Katara quickly placed her hands on his back, which was otherwise unscathed, and started healing that old scar. If she took her time with his front, she was almost religiously thorough of that scar, healing it again and again. Even when she knew that it would do no good, she couldn't stop herself. It was then that I thought crossed her mind. _This isn't the wound I am trying to heal._

Aang turned around to study the waterbender's face as it turned from concern to guilt. "Katara…"

"Yes Aang," Katara said distantly.

Aang closed his eyes, taking a deep, cleaning breath. He could focus more clearly while he was not confused by the pain of his fight with Ozai or the shocked happiness of seeing Katara again. _What should I say to her, she knows that I like her, but the last time I told her she got angry with me, I was such an idiot. No, I am going to wait for her this time, there is no use in trying to push her. Maybe we can be together since the war is over, but that will have to wait until the world is finally at peace and Zuko becomes firelord. For now, I can wait._

"Thank you, Katara," replied Aang seriously, bringing her into another embrace, which she gladly accepted.

Katara was still lost in thought; _perhaps he is fine after all, but what about me. I love him, but does that mean that I want to be with him. I do not even know if he still feels the same way about me, perhaps he has gotten over me. He's the Avatar for spirit's sake, he could have any girl in the world, why would he want me, and I already broke his heart._

The two parted, neither of them sure where they stand with the other, but knowing that they had each other, and that was what really mattered. Romantic interests needed to be pushed aside for the moment.

The friends walked out of airship, exhausted, ready to be shown to their rooms by Shinu.

The corination took place the next day. There was no time to invite all the 'right people' from all the right families of the Fire Nation, so the crowd of freed prisoners and others from the invasion would have to do, they had won this war afterall.

On the day of the coronation things were coming together without a hitch. It took place several days after the defeat of Ozai so that all of their friends and family could get to the royal palace from assorted places and prisons. Katara was overjoyed to see her family again, but was a bit disgruntled that she had not been to talk to Aang since their moment in the war balloon. She came into his room the next morning to find that he was gone, Sokka told her that he was probably getting ready for the corination and that was where they were supposed to be anyway.

Aang was still as certain as ever that he would travel the world and do this duty as the Avatar, he would do everything in his power to make such a life work for Katara, if she would be willing to share it with him. But that could wait; they would all be leaving for Ba Sing Se.

"I can't believe a year ago my purpose was hunting you down, and now…" Zuko begain

"And now we are friends."

"Yeah, we are friends."

"I can't believe a year ago I was still frozen in a block of ice, the world is so different now."

"And it is going to be even more different, when we build it together." The two friends embraced and walked out together into the main palace square where the last Agni Ki took place. Many of the buildings were still damaged, but that didn't seem to matter in the face of the cheering crowd. As the fire sage rang the gong, Zuko emerged. "please, the real hero is the Avatar," gesturing Aang out. The cheering crowd erupted, but Aang did not care, he had eyes for only one girl, who was staring back with the same look. They were both so proud of the other. That they had both fulfilled their respective duty to the world. They were both alive and happy, and for now, that was enough.

It was then that Katara realized that she needed to tell Aang how she felt about him, but how.

The trip to Ba Sing Se was filled with laughter as Aang recounted his tale of the giant lion turtle to the group. Katara told Aang how desperately they looked for him, even resorting to Jun, the bounty hunter. Zuko told the tale of how Katara had single-handily saved him and defeated Azula, Katara blushed at Zuko's generous retelling, smiling weakly as Aang shown a big proud smile at her. Sokka, of course, took over with his heroic rendition of the Battle of the Airships, even explaining what he saw of Aang's battle with Ozai. Katara could not listen to that part of the story, she could not think of Aang risking his life like that again, especially without her to help him. Aang blushed at Sokka's exuberant tale, refraining from correcting him as Sokka explained a very one-sided battle, seemingly skipping over the part where Aang was trapped in a rock, to where Aang was in the Avatar State, chasing and catching Ozai. His tale only stopped when they landed next to Iroh's tea shop.

Aang stared out at the sunset, while he enjoyed this time with his friends; he wanted to have some time to himself. After this short break it would be back to the grind with peace negotiations. _I wonder if it would be worse than fighting Ozai_. Even though the meeting with King Kuei and Zuko over the fire nation colonies had gone well, there was still so much more do discuss. Hmmm, well for now all that mattered was to bask in the glory of the sunset, even if it was alone.

Or was it. Katara saw Aang leave the group, and saw it as her perfect chance to get some time alone with him. She quietly walked out into the balcony, a small smile playing across her face. Though Aang heard her walking toward him, he didn't turn around, just waited till she stopped beside him. He faced her and she put her hand on his shoulder, bringing him into a warm hug.

The two of them parted to enjoy at the sunset together; basking in it as much as each other's company. This seemed like the perfect ending to the hardest and best time of each other's lives. However, this was not an ending but a beginning. Katara turned to Aang, sensing this Aang also turned to Katara. Their minds were not turbulent as they were before, but calm, like they both knew what was going to happen, and they both had and wanted it more than anything else. Katara leaned in, closing her eyes; Aang closed his eyes accepting the kiss gladly. Katara held Aang's face, deepening the kiss.

The kiss felt amazing to Aang, better by far than the quick hurried pecks of the past that were always filled with so much stress and anxiety. He lips felt warm and soft against him. It was not a rough kiss, but it was filled with the wanting and passion. Aang pushed against her lips with all the bottled up passion that he had felt toward her since he first saw her in the iceberg those many months ago. Aang was in heaven, it was like no moment he had experienced before. He felt like the waves were washing over the beach of his heart, smoothing over all of the scars, healing him. He loved her with the love of an entire nation, feeling that reciprocated was enough to forget about all the pain, at least for a few minutes.

Katara was equally enjoying this kiss; Aang was actually a good kisser when he was not worried about dying or desperate to be with her. Katara poured all the passion that she felt for Aang as well as asking for forgiveness for all the pain she had caused him this past week. Though soon is was not about the past pain she caused him, but what the future now may hold. This moment was magical to her, she had been wanting this for weeks, but had resisted out of fear of losing him and so that they could both concentrate on that brutal, cursed war. Katara had never felt more vulnerable or exhilarated than any other time in hear life. She was opening up her heart to him, letting him in, letting him into the deepest part of her heart where only her mother was before.

(AN: Sokka's interruption in _The Promise_ is being delayed in the name of fluff)

"Wow," breathed Aang as they parted. Katara had taken his breath away with that kiss, which was saying something for an airbender.

"Yeah, wow," replied Katara also out of breath.

"So, does this means that you are not confused anymore?"

"Aang," began Katara… "I'm sorry, I really did not explain myself very well back at that stupid play." She took a deep breath. "How about we talk about this later, I don't want to ruin the moment."

"Okay"

So Katara drew Aang into another kiss, right when it was starting to get to the depth of the first one, Katara heard her brother yelp, "Hey guys—Ah!"

"Nothing! We're not doing anything out here!" yelled Aang franticly waving his hands over his head.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking Sokka?!" Katara screamed, pointing an acusitory finger at her annoying brother.

"First of all, you're supposed to know before you go inside, not before you go outside! And second, as my sister, you really shouldn't be kissing anyone in fornt of me! Its your sisterly duty to avoid giving me to oogies"

"Oogies?! Aargh! You are so immature sometimes! What about you and Suki?"

The two of them had it out with eachother for a short time before Aang had had enough and he intrupted them, "uh, Sokka? Sokka!"

"Time out, yes Aang," Replied Sokka

"What'd you come out here to tell us?"

"Oh! Right! We're about to head out."

"But the Earth King's celebration doesn't start for a couple more hours!"

"I know. We wanted to take Appa out for a ride first."

"Oh well, I wanted to talk to Katara first." Aang argued. Katara's face brightened in response to the suggestion.

"Alright," Sokka relented, " but don't take too long, I want to leave in less than an hour."

"Come 'on Katara, we don't have much time. Do you want to take a walk around Ba Sing Se and talk?"

"Sure," cried a newly excited Katara.

The two of them walked off the patio, away from the watchful eyes of the group and into the relatively deserted streets of the upper ring.

"Now," said a slightly euphoric Aang as he walked beside his waterbending teacher, "what did you mean when you said you didn't explain yourself well."

"well…" Katara started tentatively, "please don't be mad at me-"

"Katara," Aang interrupted firmly, grabbing both of her hands softly, "I could never be mad at you, please go on."

Reassured, Katara continued, "when a girl says she is confused, well it's a little more complicated than that. It would be better to explain it as ambivalent, meaning I had strong reasons for and against being with you at that moment."

Aang nodded, encouraging her to continue

"The war was still going on and I did not want to distract you, every time you lost control like when you lost Gyatso, me, and Appa, each time you went into the Avatar State, it hurt to see how much rage and pain you were in, and I-I did not want you to be distracted by me and get killed by Ozai like when Azula…. When she…."

"Struck me with lightning… I know."

"But more than that, I did not want the war to distract from us… I know its selfish, but if I was going to be with you, I wanted us to be able to focus on… well us."

"I know what you mean. I want that too." Aang sighed, giving Katara a hopeful smile.

Katara blushed as she looked down lovingly at Aang… then her smile disappeared as the real, deep reason that she had said no to Aang came to mind. She felt her eyes start to water. Aang stopped them, taking her hand he led her to an ally way so that she did not need to cry in public, then wrapped his arms around her like she had done for him so many times before.

"No, Aang, I'm okay… I guess the real reason I did not do it…. I'm… sorry Aang… I feel so bad, but you have to understand… it is hard for me to let someone get close to me… If I would have lost you… it would have been like… losing my mother all over again, I didn't want…. I couldn't go through that pain again… I was afraid, Aang. I was afraid that if I let you in, but I guess I already did let you in." Katara tearfully proclaimed, throwing her arms around Aang, holding on tight as though she thought he would disappear if she relased him. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Katara…" Aang breathed, his head swirling, trying to take in all the words of her tearful confession. "Of course I forgive you. Like the monks taught me, forgiveness is the first step to healing." Katara looked up at Aang's to see Aang serious, philosophical look that showed he was matured far beyond his years.

_Just like him to turn a serious situation into another life lesson_, Katara thought playfully.

"I guess I have to sorry too. We both were not very good at communicating that night. I guess I'm sorry that I kissed you. I just thought that if I kissed you, then maybe I could help make up your mind for you. I have always respected your personal space and admired your intelligence and streght Katara, but that once I hope you can forgive me for putting my own need above yours, I promise I don't do it again."

Katara looked down at Aang with awe, he really had grown up since the first time she saw him at the iceberg. Here he was, apologizing to her when all this time she saw this time as her being in the wrong. She was again struck with admiration for this young man. "Oh Aang!" Katara cried, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Aang returned the kiss with gusto, but almost gasped in shock when he felt his back slam against the wall. Katara pushed him against the wall of the alley, wanting to show her boyfriend just how much she appreciate his apology and thanking him for all the times he had been there for her.

It was a perfect end to a perfect day. Both Katara and Aang were still on an adrenaline high as they sored through the air whooping at the sight of the Earth King's beautiful fireworks. Katara even had the social courage to hug Toph, something that Toph rarely allowed.

**Thank you for reading my first story, I really hope you liked it. As I said above, this is an analysis chapter focusing on the final scenes and the beginning of the Promise. I hope to continue this story as a string of adventures that go from peace meetings to visiting villages that each have their own problems and challenges that the Avatar and Katara must find a solution to (if there even is a neat/simple solution). My main point will be to capture the sophistication of the show and not to make a large dramatic plot (though it may happen whether I intend to or not)**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
